The Spymaster
by TwilightG
Summary: In which the Spymaster of the Copper Isles, Alianne Crow of Pirates Swoop teaches her enemy why exactly hell hath no fury. Drabble.


Even while interlocked with an opponent Aly saw him fall, but she still couldn't believe it. She fought her way to his side, having eyes only for him. She fell to her knees upon reaching him, frantically feeling for a pulse. In her agitation, her trembling fingers found none. She cried silently, rocking back and forth, too overcome and shocked to cry in earnest. Those from her pack who were fighting nearby paused in mid strokes, their opponents pausing also, turning to see what was going on, disbelieving the display of emotion from the famed Spymaster of the Copper Isles. Joern, her most hated enemy from the beginning of her post as spymaster looked down on her with triumph shining on his face, laughed at the pitiful sight. Aly, who was still kneeling beside Natwat stiffened. Hatred like she had never felt before flared up inside her, replacing all sadness and grief with a cold, glittering fury. She slowly got up, a dark, heavy force emanated from her, felt by everyone in the Throne Room. Looking up at him cold fury streaming from her, her hazel eyes burning so fiercely they seemed to glow, Joern's laughter faltered, and his triumphant expression was replaced with one of fear. He understood now how the isles had been reined into order after hundreds of years of trouble, and how so many people, raka and lurian alike, could have such fierce loyalty towards this woman, their Spymaster. She commanded a secret power, a force that helped persuade even the most stubborn person to her will. She seemed to have many faces, many different characters to hide her true feelings and face behind, but this was one that had never been seen before. This was her true face, not hiding behind a mask of blandness, but flaming openly. Her true feelings darkened her features, making her look the very picture of a legendary Kraken. In a flash she had her wrist blades unsheathed and out already slashing at the man before her. It was sheer luck that saved Joern from death at that moment, as he reflexively stumbled backwards her blades missed his stomach by a hairsbreadth. Frantically arming himself with blades, the fight for his life, for her revenge, for the end of the lurian rebellion was on…

Her rage lent her almost supernatural speed and strength, her motions becoming a blur of glinting blades slashing in and out without stop. Her friends and foes alike looked on, amazement, and awe mixed among the sea of pale and copper motionless faces of the raka and the lurian. Never before had they seen or heard of this side of Aly, and her supernatural speed with a blade.

Far above in the Realms of the Gods, the Great Trickster and the King and Queen of the gods also paused for but a moment in surprise at the great emotions emanating from their mortal followers below. Looking below they saw Joern and Aly locked in combat while their respective followers it seemed had forgotten their own fights and unconsciously formed a loose circle around the pair, simply watching in awe and fear. The three great gods were surprised to say the least. Kyprioth, who very rarely was surprised by mortals, was impressed. If he'd been mortal he might have ventured so far as to say he was _afraid._ Looking down at his favorite mortal sworn to him he realized that even _he_ did not know all the sides of Alianne Crow of Pirates Swoop, Spymaster of the Copper Isles, and he knew her better than anyone! Never before now did he feel sincerely grateful that _he_ had chosen her as his own, and no one else's. He realized now what Aly could do when forced. Turning his attention back to his brother and sister, he fought on, letting Aly's sheer want of revenge strengthen him just as Joern's fear of the spymaster weakened his siblings.

... Yoko and Yaren, two of the members of her pack came to Natwat, preparing to cover his face with a cloth, stopped, having seen Natwat's eyes move under his eyelids. Amazed, they shouted out to Aly, "Duian! He's alive!! Aly!! He's still breathing!" but Aly's attention was focused solely on Joern, and all else around her was put in mute. She would not stop until justice had been dealt, and Joern was dead by her hand.

…How long they fought, no one knew for sure, but no one there would ever be able to forget a moment of it. When the dust settled and all was eerily quiet, there was Aly, grimfaced and sweaty, kneeling over the body of Joern, one dagger hilt deep into his chest, the other still firmly gripped in her hand after slitting his throat.

…Even after the rebellion was over and Aly saw that Natwat was not dead, no one could forget what they had seen. They had seen their Spymaster at her worst (and best) and never before had her people been so grateful to know that she was on _their_ side. She would forever be the _one_ spymaster, the one _leader_ they would never dare cross, but would serve with such a fierce loyalty it would be sung about for centuries to come.

**(A/N: Grammar, I know there's probably a lot of it that I've missed…. If you want to point it out to me, go ahead, I welcome it. I wrote this drabble ages ago so don't hate me if you think it sucks…. But if you want to flame it, go ahead, I won't hate ya!)**


End file.
